


Winners (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheerleader Uniform, Crossdressing, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Lovers, Football | Soccer Player Eren Yeager, Football | Soccer Player Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fucking on a flag, M/M, Rivals, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Titans as a team, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR
Summary: É um jogo decisivo para a copa americana de futebol. Scouting Legion contra Titans.  Cheerleaders animam a torcida e as estrelas rivais são a atração do jogo. O resultado apertado grita no telão a vitória do Titans. A imagem do quarterback de olhos azul esverdeados sendo levantado pelos companheiros de time é exibida ao redor do estádio. O que ninguém verá, no entanto, é o presente que um outro quarterback frustrado ganhará, ainda que tenha perdido o jogo.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Winners (PT/BR)

**Author's Note:**

> Agora com uma versão em Russo: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10283409

**Manchete:**

**New York Time** **s Online**

_Em um resultado surpreendente, o jogo desse domingo (17) entre_ _Scouting_ _Legion_ _e_ _Titans_ _resultou nos_ _Titans_ _indo para a semifinal da interestadual de futebol americano! A disputa acirrada entre “The Monster” e “_ _Humanity’s_ _Stronger_ _” resultou em uma plateia enlouquecida que tomou as arquibancadas do Estádio Maria, em_ _Trost_ _. Em entrevista após o jogo, o capitão do_ _Scouting_ _Legion_ _, Irwin Smith (27 anos), disse que a diferença de postura entre ambos times foi o que definiu o placar. Enquanto SL aposta em um jogo estratégico,_ _Titans_ _conta com a perseverança, jovialidade e imprevisibilidade do trio de atacantes_ _Reiner_ _Brauss_ _(24 anos),_ _Bertholdt_ _Hoover_ _(24 anos) e_ _Eren_ _Jaeger (22 anos), conhecido como “The Monster”. Diferente do rival, que deu uma entrevista agradecendo o apoio dos fãs e o auxílio dos técnicos, Levi Ackerman (26 anos), nomeado “_ _Humanity’s_ _Stronger_ _”, não aceitou nenhuma entrevista pós-partida, muito menos comentou a derrota. Com esse resultado,_ _Titans_ _joga no próximo sábado (23) contra Marley para decidir quem representará na final como líder do grupo A. [...]_

Foto que acompanha o artigo: O foco da câmera está no fundo da imagem, onde um amontoado de jogadores de futebol de americano vestidos de preto e amarelo estão levantando um único jogador. Próximo da câmera, é possível ver uma figura desfocada que veste um uniforme com asas branca e azul sobrepostas nas costas. A figura tem “Ackerman” escrito sobre o símbolo e está de costas, com o capacete em mãos, olhando para onde há a comemoração do time adversário. 

\---- 

A expressão enfezada de Levi era o suficiente para afastar qualquer um que estivesse no caminho para os quartos. 

Os jogadores do Scounting Legion, após voltarem da derrota _humilhante_ para o Titans, tiveram pouco tempo para um banho decente, para os padrões de Levi, antes de serem ordenados a se reunirem no salão de reunião do Trost Tower Hotel, o complexo de aparts em que o time estava acomodado. 

Durante quase trinta minutos, todos os jogadores assistiram a uma reprise acelerada do jogo exposta em um slide na sala de conferências. Levi semicerrava os olhos cada vez que Hanji analisava rapidamente algum passe do quarterback de olhos verdes, sabendo que a intenção era justamente tirá-lo do sério. Hanji, assessor chefe do time, andava de um lado para o outro enquanto tagarelava animadamente, como se eles não tivessem acabado de perder um jogo. Irwin estava sentado em uma das fileiras da frente, entre patrocinadores e o técnico do time, Pixis, que, no entanto, parecia mais focado no copo de uísque que tinha em mãos do que nas estatísticas do time. 

Levi não tinha paciência para aquilo. 

Duvidando que alguém fosse louco o suficiente para o impedir de sair da sala, ele deu as costas e saiu pela porta de vidro, trocando um rápido olhar com Hanji, que tinha total visão de sua fuga. Hanji lhe deu um olhar suspeito e continuou a falar com um sorriso quase grande demais enquanto ignorava o olhar assassino que Levi devolvia. 

_Foda-se quatro olhos._

Agora ele se encontrava no corredor carpetado que levava aos quartos. O seu era o último do corredor e o silêncio das paredes à prova de som pareceu ser a única coisa boa naquele dia. Ele, ao menos, não seria obrigado a participar de uma daquelas festas estúpidas para comemorar um jogo, independente do resultado, e seria deixado em paz em seu quarto. 

Tentando pensar naquilo como uma pequena vitória naquele dia absurdamente longo, Levi esfregou os dedos entre os olhos, a boca apertada em uma linha desagradável em razão da dor de cabeça que começava a lhe incomodar. 

Sendo assim, ele não estava preparado para a visão que o recebeu assim que a porta foi destravada pelo cartão que continha o número do apart que lhe pertencia. 

O quarto não era grande, afinal era feito para pessoas que estavam de passagem. Assim que se passava da porta, uma grande cama de casal com lençóis brancos e acolchoados era vista. Em cima dos lençóis, esticada na cama como um sinal de poder e orgulho, estava uma bandeira que cobria quase toda a extensão do colchão. Esta tinha uma cor verde escura e o brasão da Scouting Legion, duas asas – uma branca e outra azul – sobrepostas, fora bordada. Uma bandeira provavelmente fora deixada em cada quarto para incentivar os jogadores 

A cabeceira da cama box, por sua vez, era feita de madeira negra e maciça. Havia um criado mudo onde um abajur estava alocado, assim como um telefone para se contatar a recepção. Do lado direito, um balcão de mármore também negro separava o quarto de uma cozinha pequena, com cooktop, micro-ondas e um frigobar. Do lado oposto, jazia uma grande janela de vidro grosso ligeiramente posposta à parede, o que fornecia um pequeno espaçamento que quase lembrava uma claraboia. A visão de lá era estonteante, a noite iluminada de Trost criando um mar de luzes e carros. 

O que não se esperava na paisagem era o moreno encostado no peitoral da janela, parcialmente sentado, parcialmente em pé. Ele parecia alheio à presença do dono do quarto, mas Levi soube, pelo pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele, que era puna encenação. 

Eren Jaeger vestia um, atenção, _vestido_ de cheerleader. As cores preta e amarela deixando claro que era o uniforme das líderes de torcida do Titans. Levi imediatamente pensou que ele havia conseguido a roupa com a irmã adotiva dele, Mikasa Jaeger, que era a líder das cheerleaders do Titans. 

Enquanto a parte superior da vestimenta era um colã preto com “TITANS” escrito em letras garrafais amarelas, a saia era dourada, feita de um tecido que parecia reluzir contra a luz. O físico trabalhado, com abdômen definido e ombros não tão estreitos, era explicitado pelo tecido colado e os 1,70 metros do garoto resultavam na saia terminando logo abaixo da curva da bunda, deixando um bom palmo de pele morena até que as pernas longas fossem cobertas por uma meia branca com duas listras pretas no limite superior. Eren estava descalço, provavelmente ciente do quanto Levi surtaria se entrasse no quarto dele de sapato. 

Ele mexia no celular fingindo distração, tornozelos cruzados e cabelos ligeiramente mais longos partidos de lado e deixando seu rosto e bochechas coradas expostos. 

-Como você chegou aqui? - Levi perguntou, sobrancelhas franzidas quase que automaticamente enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, a qual trancou automaticamente. Os olhos azul acinzentados escanearam a figura esbelta a alguns metros de si. 

-Oh, Levi... - O garoto fingiu surpresa ao levantar os olhos para o quarterback rival, celular sendo deixado de lado enquanto focava sua atenção no homem mais baixo e sorria inocentemente. Levi franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas quando Eren continuou sentado e cruzou as pernas lentamente, saia levantando o suficiente para o mais velho perceber que Eren não usava roupa de baixo. 

-Como? - Ele perguntou novamente, num tom mais baixo enquanto retirava a jaqueta esportiva que usava e cruzava os braços musculosos, assumindo uma postura dominante. Eren deixou o sorriso morrer aos pouquinhos enquanto vagava o olhar pelo corpo e músculos definidos e mordia o lábio inferior subitamente. 

-Hanji me ajudou. - Ele quase sussurrou, sentindo-se extremamente excitado com o ar intimidante que o mais baixo passava. Eren nunca pensou que fosse se sentir atraído por um homem mais baixo que si, ainda mais quando seu tipo era loiros musculosos e altos. Levi, porém, estava acima de suas expectativas. Ainda que ele fosse uns dez centímetros mais baixo, Eren simplesmente tinha a ânsia de se ajoelhar perante à postura autoritária ou deixá-lo marcá-lo enquanto o fodia por trás. 

Ele precisou piscar duas vezes para clarear a cabeça nublada e dar o devido respeito ao olhar penetrante que Levi lhe dava. O mais velho sabia que para Hanji ajudar Eren teria um preço, seja uma foto do moreno com a vestimenta seja um dia inteiro sendo perturbado pela mulher até dar os detalhes mais sórdidos do relacionamento deles. 

Qualquer que fosse, Levi já estava fodido de qualquer jeito e aquela dor de cabeça que pulsava atrás de sua nuca continuava a fazer-se presente. Ele respirou fundo e esfregou os olhos enquanto descruzava os braços e colocava as mãos na cintura após avaliar mais uma vez o garoto a sua frente. 

Eren tinha pernas longas e torneadas em um tom moreno tão delicioso que Levi tinha vontade de agarrar com força suas coxas, abri-las e enfiar a boca na parte interna, lambendo e chupando marcas roxas até o garoto perder as forças nos joelhos e ter a voz rouca de tanto implorar para ser propriamente fodido. 

A tensão sexual entre eles sempre fora algo surpreendente e naquele momento, continuava a ser construída enquanto o Ackerman o escrutinava com o olhar e fazia perguntas com a voz rouca e profunda. 

-Porque? - Levi perguntou, como sempre deixando suas questões pela metade, o que só servia para deixar o moreno confuso. 

-Huh? - Ele tombou a cabeça ligeiramente, escorregando para fora do papel sedutor enquanto tentava entender o que estava sendo perguntado. Em seus segundos de inocência e confusão pura, Levi cruzou o quarto rapidamente, apesar das pernas mais curtas, e bateu as mãos com força no parapeito de madeira ao redor dos quadris do mais alto. 

Eren teve que suprimir um grito breve e agudo, mas o susto que se espalhou por sua coluna e forçou suas coxas a se pressionarem uma contra a outra diante da demonstração de poder ainda estava lá. 

Ainda que fosse o mais alto, Eren segurava o parapeito da janela com força, nós dos dedos brancos enquanto olhava com olhos inocentes e um pouco assustados para a frustração e raiva que refletiam nos olhos do mais baixo. Ele sentia como se fosse levar uma bronca, como se ele fosse aquele olhado de cima, humilhado como um garotinho que fez algo de errado e precisava ficar em seus joelhos. 

Naquele momento, a ideia de não usar roupa de baixo não lhe parecia mais tão interessante, principalmente quando ele sentia a glande de seu pau semiereto roçar contra o tecido áspero da saia. 

-Você deveria estar comemorando com o seu time. Por que está aqui? - Levi disse autoritário, olhos afiados julgando e rebaixando o mais alto. 

O instinto de Eren era abaixar a cabeça e pedir desculpas enquanto se ajoelhava e tomava o membro que tanto o satisfazia na boca e retirava um pouco do estresse do outro. Mas se ele fizesse isso, não estaria lutando contra a própria natureza, típico de Eren Jaeger. E mesmo que tivesse alguns fetiches que envolvesse humilhação, abuso de autoridade e mais algumas listas, Eren não iria simplesmente entregar-se assim, sem nem um combate. 

Por isso, ele deu um sorriso sem vergonha, uma mão soltando o parapeito e o corpo relaxando enquanto suas pernas se abriam lentamente em antecipação ao que se viria. Com os dedos colocando a franja negra para trás do rosto afiado e esculpido em ângulos cortantes, Eren deu a Levi o olhar mais inocente e ingênuo, olhos grandes e verdes o olhando enquanto a frase saia de sua boca com uma tonelada de provocação no tom. 

-Eu vim checar o meu namorado. 

E foi o que empurrou Levi pela borda. 

No instante seguinte, Eren tinha as pernas enroladas ao redor da cintura de Levi, parte do peso sendo sustentado pela janela enquanto a outra parte era segurada pelas mãos fortes e braços firmes que agarravam suas coxas com força suficiente para deixá-las marcadas. Os corpos colaram um ao outro como magnetismo, bocas ávidas encontrando os lábios alheios e chupando e mordendo o máximo possível entre beijos desesperados e grunhidos guturais. 

Eren foi obrigado a abandonar a boca do mais velho para gemer quando seus quadris se chocaram e seu pênis começou a ser estimulado com uma fricção forte e lenta enquanto a boca de Levi seguia para morder-lhe o maxilar, o lóbulo da orelha e espalhar chupões por seu pescoço. 

-L-Levi...Aah... - O moreno gemeu enquanto era prensado contra a janela, pernas cruzadas alto ao ponto do tecido da salta escorregar por suas coxas e seu membro esfregar na tank top preta que Levi usava e que fazia do peitoral definido do mais velho um show a ser apreciado. 

Levi aproveitou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o cada vez mais próximo ao mesmo tempo que Eren arqueava as costas e tentava rolar os quadris para aliviar a tensão gostosa que começava a se acumular em seu baixo ventre, e soprou contra a orelha sensível do garoto e vendo-o contorcer-se como um gato em seus braços fortes. 

Com uma risadinha gutural e quase maldosa, Levi deixou de massagear as coxas grossas e roliças que estavam em suas mãos e afastou-se o suficiente para impedir Eren de agarrá-lo novamente. Deslizando as mãos pelas pernas longas e macias cobertas pelas meias, Levi não as soltou, forçando Eren a se equilibrar contra o parapeito até ter as panturrilhas fortes em suas mãos. 

Levantando o olhar cinza com pupilas dilatadas, o mais velho lançou um olhar baixo e olhou através dos cílios para o rosto corado e para os lábios cheios e inchados que decoravam o rosto bem desenhado, no qual fios bagunçados e castanhos caiam por sobre a testa. 

-Você teve a audácia de vir aqui sem a minha permissão e sem nada por baixo? - Levi quase rosnou, rosto negando bem devagar como se Eren tivesse quebrado uma lei muito, mas muito importante e agora fosse ser condenado à pior das torturas. 

-Lev- Eren tentou puxar as pernas, se sentindo muito autoconsciente, mesmo que seu pau começasse a vazar pré-gozo de tão bem que Levi sabia tratá-lo. 

-Calado. - Ele disse, interrompendo o garoto que se contorcia em seu aperto e afundando os dedos em uma massagem nas panturrilhas que fez Eren gemer e chiar ao mesmo tempo, automaticamente se aquietando e deixando Levi espalhar suas coxas como bem entendia. 

-Me deixe ver. - Ordenou, afrouxando o aperto com os dedos e aproximando-se lentamente do garoto sentado ao mesmo tempo que passava as unhas curtas na parte externa das pernas dele. Eren já estava ofegante com as unhas contra sua pele quente e sensível juntamente com o tecido áspero da saia roçando em sua virilha de forma torturante com cada movimento que fazia. 

Levi parou na altura dos joelhos de Eren e levantou o olhar novamente com um tom autoritário na ponta da língua. 

-Eu disse para me deixar ver. - E finalizou com um tapa na coxa esquerda do mais alto seguido por uma massagem leve e unhas curtas passeando pela parte interna e descoberta das coxas de Eren, subindo e descendo de forma leve e perigosamente próximo de sua ereção. 

Com as mãos trêmulas, Eren deixou uma apertando o parapeito da janela e a outra desceu por seu peitoral até alcançar a barra da saia. Mordendo o lábio inferior e franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto seu rosto ficava ainda mais vermelho por vergonha, ele levantou o tecido da saia e logo seu pênis estava exposto ao ar frio, completamente descoberto aos olhos afiados de Levi e derramando pré-gozo em sua extensão. 

Levi olhou para sua extensão com a feição limpa, completamente não impressionado, apenas para levantar o olhar e fixar as orbes pesadas no garoto. Não era como se ele realmente menosprezasse Eren. Muito pelo contrário. O garoto era quase como seu sol particular e mesmo que se sentisse frustrado por perder para os Titans, uma pequena parte de si sentia orgulho da conquista de Eren e outra parte maior ainda se deleitava com o garoto ali à seu bel prazer. 

A feição raivosa e o ar de sexo raivoso era apenas uma encenação que, ele sabia, apenas servia para atiçar Eren ainda mais. 

-Eu nem te toquei e você já está vazando desse jeito? - Eren apenas choramingou quando Levi voltou o olhar para seu pau e deslizou um dedo pela glande, espalhando pré-gozo e deixando-o brilhante. - Me diz, Eren... - Levi continuou, voz propositalmente mais profunda enquanto enlaçava os dedos na extensão do moreno e acariciava a parte sensível logo abaixo da glande. - Você estava pensando no meu pau enquanto tentava ganhar aquele maldito jogo? 

Dessa vez o aperto foi mais forte e Eren sibilou devido a sensibilidade de seu pau recheado de sangue. Por reflexo, ele tentou puxar as pernas e cobrir-se, mas Levi afastou sua mão e se encaixou entre suas coxas novamente, agora passando a massagear o pênis do parceiro com mais vontade. 

-Nã-uhh... - Eren fechou os olhos com força, cabeça jogada para trás e encostada contra o vidro da janela. D sobrancelhas franzidas e dentes brancos e retos mordendo o lábio inferior, ele tentava controlar os suspiros que forçavam saída de sua garganta enquanto Levi trabalhava em sua ereção. 

-Eu duvido. - O mais velho disse, aproximando a boca para desferir beijos pela clavícula do garoto e pelo peitoral coberto pela vestimenta de Cheerleader. - Para você estar tão duro enquanto veste uma roupa feminina... - Ele riu com a respiração enquanto notava os mamilos endurecidos se forçarem contra o material do colã. Dando a Eren um sorriso malicioso, Levi descendeu a boca em um dos botões e mordeu por cima do tecido, o que arrancou um gemido alto do outro. 

-L-Levi! - Eren imediatamente levou as duas mãos aos fios negros, agarrando-os com força e confiando no físico de Levi para suportar seu peso quando sentiu sua bunda escorregar do parapeito. 

Como esperado, o mais velho não perdeu um segundo para segurar o garoto no colo, pernas longas e morenas se enroscando em seu quadril e o membro de Eren se esfregando contra seu abdômen. Mesmo assim, ele voltou a brincar com o mamilo que era oferecido bem à sua frente, língua saindo para fora e fazendo manchas molhadas no tecido. 

No fundo de sua mente, Levi realmente esperava que Eren tivesse se dado ao trabalho de lavar a roupa, não querendo nem imaginar a vestimenta no corpo da irmã do jogador. 

Como sempre, a sensibilidade de Eren não deixou a desejar e seus dedos se agarraram com mais força nos fios negros, unhas arranhando o undercut e a nuca enquanto se contorcia no colo de Levi. O carinho só serviu para deixar o mais velho mais excitado e um gemido gutural escapou quando seus fios foram puxados com mais força quando ele rolou um mamilo entre os dentes. 

-C-cama, Levi... - Eren murmurou, quadril rolando contra o corpo do outro em busca de alívio. 

O Ackerman não precisou ser ordenado duas vezes. Com poucos passos ele já estava praticamente atirando o corpo em cima da cama, Eren caindo em cima da bandeira, a saia escorregando para deixar o pênis avermelhado a mostra e pernas separadas de forma submissa. 

Levi nem iria começar a descrever o jeito pecaminoso que os olhos verdes gigantes e com pupilas dilatadas o olhavam. Nem mesmo o modo como as bochechas de Eren estavam em um tom escarlate e como ele mordia o lábio inferior inchado enquanto tinha as mãos largadas na altura da cabeça na cama. 

Levi se sentiu quase sedado enquanto tomava cada detalhe da imagem à sua frente. Enquanto buscava manter a pose dura, ele tinha certeza que não seria capaz de negar uma única coisa para o garoto, nem mesmo quando seu maior desejo era despi-lo e beijar cada pedaço da pele macia e torneada até que Eren estivesse quase gozando e se contorcendo por alívio. 

-M-me fode logo... - Eren sussurrou, uma das mãos seguindo para bombear o próprio pau, o que forçou uma respiração trêmula e um gemido manhoso fora de sua boca. - Me fode com essa roupa e me faça seu em cima dessa bandeira. 

Como o moreno conseguiu expor seus desejos tão claramente, Levi não poderia dizer. Algumas vezes Eren era tímido no sexo, enquanto noutras ele se transformava num animal e batia de frente com Levi, olhos verdes determinados a conseguir o que queria. Levi adorava os dois lados dele, seja quando tinha um garoto tímido sendo fodido debaixo de si, seja quando tinha as mãos amarravas na cabeceira e Eren o cavalgando com destreza. 

E dessa vez ele não teve nem tempo de raciocinar quando Eren rolou na cama e ficou de bruços, apenas para se posicionar de quatro logo em seguida. 

Como imaginado, assim que Eren se virou, o sobrenome “Jaeger” foi visto em suas costas. 

-O quê? A derrota fez de você um brocha? - E lá estava, o Eren que o olhava por cima do ombro e que Levi tinha vontade de enterrar o rosto no travesseiro e foder até que ele chorasse enquanto pedia perdão. 

Em segundos ele estava atrás do garoto, ereção coberta pressionando contra a bunda meio a mostra enquanto uma mão deferia outro tapa contra uma coxa roliça e a outra agarrava os fios castanhos e puxava a cabeça dele para trás. 

-Você deveria ter ficado calado, Jaeger... - Levi praticamente rosnou no ouvido do garoto, sentindo-o se contorcer e soltar uma respiração frágil enquanto era domado por trás. - Agora eu vou te fazer gritar tanto que você não vai ter voz para dizer essas _merdas._

Para enfatizar seu ponto, Levi puxou o quadril dele mais para trás, levantou a saia completamente e esfregou sua ereção com força contra a bunda exposta. Eren respirou forte em resposta, forçando-se a manter seus braços estáveis enquanto tentava empurrar contra o mais velho. 

No entanto, Levi abandonou seu cabelo e quadril e levantou da cama sem dizer nada, o que causou um gemido desgostoso que foi calado com um tapa pesado contra uma de suas nádegas. 

-Quieto. - Ordenou e em resposta Eren só choramingou e mexeu os quadris em uma tentativa de atraí-lo para a cama de novo. 

Todavia, Levi tinha outras prioridades. Caminhando até a bolsa que tinha trazido, ele alcançou o bolso da frente e tirou de lá um tubo de lubrificante, ignorando o pacote de camisinhas. Ele e Eren já tinham conversado sobre o uso das camisinhas e sendo ambos jogadores de futebol, testes contra DST’s eram periódicos, o que atestava que ambos estavam saudáveis. 

Sem perder tempo, Levi voltou para cama com o lubrificante e se ajoelhou atrás do moreno. Depositando o tubo ao lado da cama, o mais velho usou as mãos pálidas para apalpar e massagear a pele quente e morena das pernas de Eren até que estivesse na altura das nádegas. Retirando a saia dourada de seu caminho, Levi a levantou e a deixou enrolada logo acima da curva da bunda, onde Levi sabia que estavam duas covinhas deliciosas. 

Abaixando-se até ter os lábios pressionados contra a pele macia, Levi beijou com adoração uma das nádegas de Eren, se certificando de deixar um chupão vermelho marcando-o como seu. Esfregando o nariz até as coxas e depois voltando até a outra nádega, Levi aspirou fundo o cheiro de banho recém tomado com shampoo masculino e um toque de _Eren_ que o deixava louco. 

Diante da demonstração de carinho, Eren sentia seu coração encher tanto quanto o pau que agora já latejava por atenção. Decidindo-se se apoiar em um dos antebraços, ele estendeu uma mão para trás até ter os fios novamente em suas mãos, puxando Levi para cima antes que ele resolvesse brincar com sua entrada até Eren gozar repetidas vezes. 

-N-não hoje... - O moreno respirou quase sem força, satisfeito quando Levi ergueu o tronco e o olhou em questionamento. Tudo o que Eren fez foi deixar a força esvair de seus braços trêmulos enquanto soltava o tronco contra o colchão e mantinha apenas o quadril erguido. 

Os olhos de Levi praticamente brilharam quando o garoto se ofereceu diante de si, peitoral reto contra a cama e pernas se abrindo mais até revelarem a entrada rosada que parecia mais relaxada que o normal. 

-Eren... - Levi sussurrou de olhos ligeiramente arregalados, aproximando-se como um predador enquanto suas mãos seguiam para manusear e exibir a entrada para si. - O que você fez? - O homem quase rosnou, polegar deslizando até se esfregar de forma rude contra a entrada molhada. 

Eren suspirou contra o travesseiro, apertando-o ainda mais, quando sentiu a ponta do polegar do mais velho pressionar contra si e por mais que a promessa de ter os dedos longos e pálidos dentro de si fosse atraente, ele sabia que já não aguentava mais dedos por hoje. 

-Hmm...P-pode vir... - Eren sussurrou baixinho, vergonha se espalhando por suas bochechas e colorindo suas orelhas quando se lembrou de como se preparou no banheiro após o jogo com todos seus companheiros rindo e conversando atrás de uma mera cortina. 

-O que? - Levi fingiu surpresa, uma risadinha gutural escapando dos lábios finos enquanto ele enfiava o polegar até metade só para observá-lo voltar melado com lubrificante. - Oh, Eren... - Ele praticamente sibilou enquanto esfregava o lubrificante ao redor da entrada e assistia Eren tentar conter a respiração forte contra o travesseiro. - Você se preparou nos chuveiros enquanto mordia a toalha para não gemer meu nome? 

E com isso Eren gemeu envergonhado, tentando esconder o rosto no travesseiro ao mesmo tempo em que jogava o quadril para trás. Levi riu novamente, um meio sorriso indecente enquanto abaixava o moletom até as coxas e libertava o próprio membro da boxer que usava. 

Seu pau bateu contra seu estômago definido orgulhosamente, duro e preparado para foder o garoto a sua frente. Sem mais paciência, ele pegou o tubo de lubrificante e espalhou uma quantidade generosa em sua extensão e outra ao redor da entrada de Eren só por precaução. 

Segurando uma nádega com uma mão enquanto a outra guiava o membro ereto contra a entrada, Levi bateu com o pau algumas vezes até deslizar pelo vão, deixando seu membro ser envolvido pela bunda cheia sem nunca o penetrar. 

A promessa que era Levi atrás de si, deslizando o membro pelas nádegas, fez Eren se esfregar contra ele ainda mais, pequenos murmúrios impacientes escapando de seus lábios cheios e mostrando que estava pronto para ser alargado e preenchido até que apenas o nome Levi fosse coerente para ser dito. 

-L-Levi, rá-rápido... - Uma das mãos morenas fez seu caminho até a coxa forte e musculosa do mais velho, puxando-a contra si como um pedido para serem unidos de uma forma ainda mais íntima. 

-Impaciente, hm? - Levi disse, voz infinitamente mais rouca e baixa enquanto deixava o mais novo se esfregar em si e dirigia uma mão até o zíper nas costas Eren. Com um movimento fluído, a parte de trás do vestido se abriu e mãos pálidas deslizaram pela cintura agora exposta e pelas costas definidas. 

Eren não perdeu um segundo e livrou os braços da vestimenta, voltando a apoiar-se no próprio tronco ao mesmo tempo que Levi abaixava o vestido e expunha sua pele quente contra o ar gélido. 

Segundos depois, o Ackerman movimentou-se o suficiente para apenas a glande de seu pênis adentrar o garoto e deixou-a parada enquanto abaixava o tronco e mordia e beijava com força suficiente para marcar as costas do de olhos verdes. Ambos sabiam que seria ingenuidade deixar marcas visíveis, portanto marcas de dentes e chupões apenas eram permitidos em lugares cobertos. 

E, ah, como Levi amava marcar as coxas, bunda e costas de Eren. 

O garoto soltou um soluço sem ar assim que se sentiu ser penetrado, mas logo um choramingo triste saiu de seus lábios cheios ao perceber que Levi não pretendia facilitar para ele. 

-L-Levi... - Eren arfou, tentando se movimentar para trás apenas para ser segurado com força suficiente para marcar seus quadris com marcas de dedos. - P-por fa-vor... - Ele disse, voz perdendo-se e adquirindo um tom choroso quando Levi riu atrás de si e começou a colocar tudo dentro de forma tão lenta que era mais uma tortura. 

Eren se apertava ao redor dele, paredes quentes e úmidas o convidando a ir mais rápido, mais forte, a fodê-lo até que sua respiração fosse expulsa de seu corpo a cada investida. O garoto já ofegava assim que Levi colocou tudo, forçando-se até o final para arrancar um gemido manhoso dele e depois retirando num ritmo ainda mais vagaroso. 

-Nã-ão... - Eren lamentou, voz quebrada e olhos apertados em concentração de tanto que era desumano deixá-lo com o pênis latejando e não recompensá-lo com nada. - Nãao... - Ele choramingou arrastado, uma das mãos novamente soltando o travesseiro para levá-la até as coxas de Levi e tentar puxá-lo contra si. 

Todavia, antes mesmo que pudesse alcançar as coxas firmes e musculosas cobertas por pele pálida, sua mão foi agarrada e Levi liberou seu quadril do aperto forte que mantinha apenas para se debruçar contra as costas de Eren e segurar ambas mãos dele acima de sua cabeça. A mudança súbita fez com que novamente o moreno se sentisse cheio e um soluço choroso escapou de si quando sua próstata foi quase, quase estimulada. 

Levi manejou segurar as duas mãos do garoto com uma só e levou a outra para segurar novamente o quadril, agora apenas para mantê-lo firme. 

-Você quer mais, Eren? - Perguntou, suor começando a se formar em sua testa e a necessidade de se enterrar naquele calor excruciante se tornando insuportável para continuar negando prazer aos dois. 

O garoto apenas assentiu furiosamente, rosto enfiado contra o travesseiro e virado de lado apenas para que pudesse respirar e deixar seus choramingos serem ouvidos. Levi podia ver que, por baixo de todos aqueles fios castanhos bagunçados, Eren tinha os olhos verdes semiabertos e tomados por luxúria, pupilas dilatadas de desejo, lábios rosados num tom vermelho e um rubor que se estendia de suas bochechas até as orelhas e pescoço. 

-Tem certeza? - Um sorriso diabólico se formou assim que Levi viu seu garoto tão devastado sem nem antes receber o que o mais velho pretendia dar. A resposta foi um grunhido impaciente e quase malcriado, que apenas fez com que Levi lambesse os lábios ao imaginar à bagunça a qual Eren seria reduzido após começar a ser fodido propriamente. 

Ele não pôde resistir de dar uma investida forte, para a qual Eren ofegou alto e suas coxas começaram a tremer de antecipação. 

-Então é isso que você terá. - O de olhos azuis acinzentados disse, soltando as mãos do moreno e se endireitando atrás dele. - Mãos na cabeceira, quadril para cima e saiba que mesmo que você chore, - Ele pausou, olhos observando seu membro saindo lentamente da entrada do garoto, apenas para acender uma gama de emoções que ele já não podia mais conter. O restante da frase foi dito em tom rouca e baixo e de forma quase sibilada. - Eu não vou parar. 

Eren não teve tempo de responder, pois assim que sua mente simplesmente derreteu quando as investidas fortes começaram, em um ritmo rápido e com força suficiente para praticamente forçá-lo contra o colchão. Ele já estava sensível demais depois de ter se preparado e depois de toda a antecipação e ele sabia que se Levi continuasse empurrando contra sua próstata daquele jeito, ele não duraria muito. 

-Lev-uh...Leviii...Pa-ah! Nã-Aha! - Ele tentou pedir para que o mais velho o desse algum tempo para respirar e tentar parar o orgasmo pendente que já queimava em seu ventre, pronto para disparar através de seu pau duro que batia e melava seu estômago a cada vez que era usado. 

-N-nada mal, huh, Eren? - Levi perguntou, grunhidos baixos saindo de seus lábios. Irritação, decepção e o sentimento de perda se misturando e aumentado toda a vontade de descarregar tudo dentro daquele maldito garoto. Ele empurrava tão forte que Eren nem ao menos conseguia formar uma frase, o ar sendo expulso de seu pulmão a cada investida, e apenas gemidos manhosos e soluços saindo daqueles lábios deliciosos. 

-Nã-hmm! Le-ugh! - Eren tentava, nós dos dedos brancos devido à força que segurava na cabeceira, coxas já doloridas de manterem seu quadril em posição e começando a ceder e a deixá-lo deitado de bruços na cama. 

Ele novamente tentou alcançar Levi, mas dessa vez para pedir que fosse com um pouco menos brusco, apenas para receber um grunhido de volta e um tapa forte contra a coxa que expulsou um grito de sua garganta. 

Foi o que levou para suas pernas desistirem e Eren se encontrar deitado na bandeira do Scouting Legion, pênis pressionando contra o tecido áspero e pré-gozo o fazendo se sentir tão cheio e encharcado... 

-Tire as mãos do que é meu. - Levi praticamente rosnou, rolando o quadril contra a bunda do garoto até estar fundo dentro dele, arrancando um choro longo dele quando sua próstata foi pressionada tempo suficiente para seu membro esguichar gozo no tecido verde escuro da bandeira. 

Levi soube que Eren tinha gozado pelas convulsões deliciosas que massageavam seu pênis e pelo gemido rouco e longo que saiu abafado contra o travesseiro. 

Mas ele ainda não tinha acabado. 

Continuando a enfiar com força, os gemidos manhosos passaram a ser choros de super estimulação e soluços chorosos enquanto o corpo de Eren era assaltado por arrepios e suas costas arqueavam tentando fugir do prazer extremo que lhe era dado. 

-Gosta disso, hm? - Levi respirou fundo, um gemido silencioso fazendo seus lábios se separarem quando sentiu seu orgasmo se formando rapidamente. - D-de ser fodido igual uma vadia. 

Um sorriso afetado tomou seu rosto, exaustão começando a atingir seu corpo enquanto observava Eren levar a mão na boca para tentar conter os gritos enquanto era fodido rápido e forte contra o colchão, o que fazia-o se sentir preso e submisso. 

E Levi sabia que nem toda a eternidade era tempo suficiente para eternizar aquela visão gloriosa. 

Eren Jaeger, “The Monster” do Titans, vestindo uma saia enquanto recebia seu pau e tentava esconder seus gritos de prazer a cada vez que sua próstata era esfregada. Deitado sob a bandeira do Scounting Legion com a aparência completamente devastada e as asas da liberdade parecendo tremular com toda a movimentação que faziam. 

Levi pode não ter ganhado o jogo, mas aquela certamente era a visão de um vencedor. 

Suas investidas começaram a ficar mais erráticas e o mais velho abandonou a postura para se concentrar em perseguir seu orgasmo e destruir aquela figura linda que estava sob si, pronto para ver seu gozo escorrer pelas coxas dele e assistir aquele rosto deslumbrante sorrir de forma exausta, mas satisfeita. 

Esgueirando o braço pela cintura do moreno, Levi segurou o pênis semiereto de Eren, começando a bombear e usando o próprio gozo do garoto para lubrificar a fricção. Eren imediatamente começou a liberar gemidos ao mesmo tempo dolorosos e prazerosos, quase no limite do desespero. 

-N-não vai-ah! - O garoto tentou avisar que provavelmente não sairia nada e que precisava de mais tempo para conseguir gozar novamente, porém Levi pareceu não se importar, curvando nas costas do moreno e apoiando a testa entre as escápulas, quadril movimentando viciosamente e buscando o ápice no calor delicioso de Eren, que ainda era açoitado pelos arrepios do orgasmo. 

Algumas investidas mais tarde e Levi estava gozando dentro do parceiro, investidas curtas procurando se manter o máximo possível dentro dele e não querendo desperdiçar uma gota sequer de sêmen. 

Eren soltou uma sequência de gemidos baixinhos e soluçados, se contorcendo enquanto sentia o líquido quente o preencher, a sensação de pertencimento explodindo dentro de si e o fazendo fechar os olhos de contentamento. O resultado da masturbação desleixada de Levi resultou em mais algumas gotas de sêmen e Eren terminou com as coxas trêmulas e desgastadas pelo jogo e pela atividade extenuante que era o sexo com o outro homem. 

-Puta merda... - Levi murmurou, encarando viciosamente seu pênis deixar a abertura do garoto e trazer consigo uma porção de sêmen, que escorreu pela coxa grossa e morena. Ele suprimiu a vontade de chupar e marcar a camada de pele, de esfregar sua marcar e deixar todos cientes de quem o moreno pertencia. 

-Y-yeah... - Sussurrou, olhando com dificuldade por cima do ombro e deixando Levi o manusear até que ele estivesse deitado de costas, pernas cansadas deixando a vista o gozo escorrendo de sua entrada. De olhos verdes vidrados e cheio de lágrimas, bochechas e ponte do nariz coradas, cabelos completamente bagunçados e um par de lábios inchados e brilhantes com saliva, as asas da liberdade como plano de fundo. 

\- É um inferno para limpar isso e Zeke provavelmente vai nos fazer correr até a morte amanhã... Ughh, só de imaginar ter que correr com dor na coluna e com gozo escorrendo pelas minhas coxas... - O menino reclamou, mas Levi tinha uma expressão calma, dedos acariciando as pernas trêmulas e começando a massagear as coxas dele. 

-Vocês ganharam hoje. - O mais velho disse, não entendendo o porquê de treinar tão cedo. 

-E ainda assim temos que “manter o espírito e não subestimar o oponente”. - Eren revirou os olhos, tendo ouvido a frase do treinador Zeke diversas vezes. 

-Vocês são monstros. - Levi bufou, subindo a massagem e acariciando os quadris, cintura e até mesmo a lombar do garoto, arrancando um suspiro contente e uma risadinha do de olhos verdes. 

-Haha, sim... nós somos Titans, depois de tudo. - E Levi revirou os olhos mais uma vez, ignorando o sorriso brilhante direcionado a si e parando a massagem em prol de distribuir selinhos pela bochecha e lábios do outro. 

-Duvido que um monstro possa ser tão lindo assim... - O mais velho murmurou, cada palavra sendo pontuada com um selinho nos lábios inchados, Eren caindo em gargalhadas com o quão estranhamente afetuoso o homem estava. 

-Se você continuar sendo um doce, eu vou começar a considerar um segundo round... - Brincou, empurrando Levi de cima de si e ignorando as sobrancelhas franzidas que olharam para si enquanto ele virava de bruços novamente. - Puxa esse vestido para mim, eu não aguento mais esse tecido desconfortável colando na minha pele! 

-Por que você vestiu essa merda então? - Levi franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, se ajoelhando na cama e puxando o vestido e as meias pelas pernas do garoto, deixando-o completamente nu e de costas em cima da bandeira. Levi tirou um breve, mas precioso momento, para então observar as marcas nas costas do garoto e o tom avermelhado que coloria as nádegas cheias. 

-Oh, me desculpe se eu estava querendo fazer seu pau ficar duro. - Levi conseguia praticamente sentir o gosto do sarcasmo no ar e torceu a língua enquanto se levantava e ia pegar garrafas de água no frigobar. 

-Eren, só o caralho do seu sorriso faz meu pau ficar duro. - O mais velho respondeu, fechando a geladeira e se virando a ponto de ver Eren se levantar de uma vez e o olhar assustado, o rubor começando a se espalhar por seu rosto. Depois de tudo o que fizeram, Eren teve a inocência de parecer envergonhado, um sorriso tímido surgindo e sua voz quase fraca falando: 

-Woah, eu não estava esperando... 

Levi sorriu de canto, aproximando-se da cama para entregar as duas garrafas de água para o garoto. Depois, foi direto para o banheiro, não se importando com a própria nudez, e voltou de lá com uma toalha molhada e com o corpo já limpo. Estendendo a toalha para Eren, gesticulou para o garoto rolar o suficiente para conseguir puxar a bandeira de baixo, satisfeito que os fluídos permaneceram no tecido esverdeado e não sujaram os lençóis de cama. 

Depois que estavam limpos, o mais novo lhe entregou a garrafa de água e ambos deitaram na cama, Eren imediatamente se curvando ao seu lado. 

-Você está bravo porque nós vencemos? - O de olhos verdes sussurrou e Levi o olhou confuso. 

-Titans ganhou, mas você quem foi fodido. - Levi rebateu com um sorriso de canto, passando os dígitos pelos fios castanhos e observando como os olhos verdes brilharam na baixa luz do quarto. Ambos nem percebiam que falavam sussurrando, como se o diálogo fosse um segredo que deveria ser mantido apenas no coração dos dois. 

-Isso só significa que eu ganhei duas vezes. - Eren respondeu, dando um sorriso sapeca e se aconchegando mais ainda no corpo do companheiro, lábios tão próximos que chegavam a tocar as clavículas cobertas por pele pálida. - Levi? 

-Huh? 

-O que nós somos? - A pergunta pegou o mais velho de surpresa, que tomou alguns segundos para responder, os cílios de Eren roçando em sua pele enquanto o menino piscava rapidamente. 

-Rivais. - Foi o que respondeu e Eren sorriu com malícia mesmo que não fosse visto. A voz dele saiu infantil e brincalhona. 

-Mas nós jogamos no mesmo time. 

Levi sorriu com a audácia, os dedos que antes enrolavam os fios castanhos descendo lenta e suavemente pela pele macia das costas dele, causando arrepios e risadinhas em Eren. Quando falou, era óbvio que os lábios finos estavam esticados em um sorriso e o mais novo nem precisa olhar para ter certeza. 

-Rivais no campo, companheiros na cama. 

Eren riu ainda mais alto, um sorriso gigante permanecendo em seu rosto quando a mão de Levi procurou a sua para entrelaçarem os dedos. Foi Levi quem falou novamente. 

-Vá dormir, pirralho. Você deve acordar mais cedo se quer evitar a caminhada da vergonha. 

-Mas isso você já fez quando perdeu para a gente. - Dessa vez Eren olhou para o mais velho, olhos verdes com um brilho levado. Levi franziu as sobrancelhas e simplesmente avançou no pescoço do garoto, mordendo leve mas o suficiente para fazê-lo se contorcer e gargalhar. 

-Pára! Pára! Eu amo você, eu amo você!!! - Ele gritou em meio às mordidas e as cócegas que assaltavam suas costelas. 

Levi imediatamente parou e observou o rosto contorcido do garoto, um rubor leve se destacando em sua pele pálida. 

-Hm...também amo você. - Disse baixo, virando de costas de imediato para Eren não tocar seu acanhamento. - Secretamente. 

-O quê?! 

E Eren ficou no mínimo uns dez minutos o cutucando para que ele repetisse. 


End file.
